Efforts will be concentrated on elucidating the pathogenesis of EB virus infections: various epithelial cells from the naso-oropharynx will be tested for in vitro susceptibility to EB virus; salivary glands will be examined for the presence of EBV; and peripheral blood from mononucleosis patients will be examined to measure the number and types of cells which harbor EBV.